


Babies

by Not_You



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Age Play, Breastfeeding, Costumes, Daddy Kink, Diapers, F/M, Gangbang, Incest Play, M/M, Multi, OT6, Spanking, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:38:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a (not lost anymore, wheee!) kinkmeme prompt for Bruce being the OT6's Daddy.  There was supposed to be some background and Bruce being unsure about this, but I went straight for the porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It's the third weekend of the month, and therefore everyone is little. Bruce can feel what a relief it is to all of them, to be Daddy's precious pets instead of their adult selves. Natasha's trust touches him the most, because it is some of the most complete and for the least reason. She has a tendency to get to him first, crawling into bed beside him, her baby bag on the floor. Waking up early on Saturday morning, he feels that warmth beside him and smiles, turning to gather her into his arms. She coos, and he knows he probably won't get a real word out of her until Sunday night. He smiles.

"Morning, baby girl." He kisses her forehead, and she squirms happily in her pink pajamas. They have feet, and are made of some of the softest, warmest stuff Bruce has ever seen. She wiggles happily, and soon enough Bruce is going through the standard setup of powdering and diapering his sweet little girl and putting on the mitts that will make her hands clumsy. She babbles and coos, and Bruce cradles her in his arms once he's done, cooing back at her and letting her suck on his first finger until her eyes start to drop shut. She likes to be tucked into her own little crib beside Sergei the stuffed dog, and makes happy baby noises to herself as she settles into sleep again. Bruce smiles, watching her. Dozes off again for a little while, only to be jolted awake by Steve leaping into bed with him. He's heavy, and shakes the whole bed. Natasha wakes up and starts bawling, and Steve looks instantly chagrined. He's always so open and sunny like this that it's almost more than Bruce can bear, and he hugs him.

"Sorry, Daddy," Steve whimpers.

"It's okay. I know you didn't mean to wake the baby." He gives him a reassuring squeeze. "Bring her over here, and we'll see if we can get her back to sleep."

Natasha quiets when Steve scoops her up out of her crib, but is still sniffling when he sets her down. Bruce cuddles her, cooing softly to her, and wipes her face. She makes a small, unhappy noise, but is much quieter. "Want a bottle, baby?" She squirms negatively, and he nuzzles her, making her coo and cling. "Pacifer?" She does the same thing, and he chuckles. "Special pacifier, huh?" She babbles happily, and he turns to Steve, who blushes badly. "You woke her, son. You ought to quiet her."

"Okay, Daddy." He's already hard in his own powder blue pajamas, and whimpers as Bruce carefully gets his cock out and explains about his baby sister needing something to suck on. To soothe her. He has explained this at least twenty times, but he never gets tired of the wide-eyed wonder on Steve's face as he gets Natasha settled and guides the head of Steve's cock into her mouth. Bruce softly tells him how well he's doing at looking after his baby sister, and how nice he must feel in her mouth. Natasha's baby technique is nothing like normal, of course. No finesse, just happy drooling and infantile selfishness, using Steve to stroke her mouth. Bruce shivers, watching, and rubs behind Steve's balls, helping him to actually get off, Natasha swallowing everything.

"W-was that good, Daddy?" Steve whispers. He's flushed, pupils blown.

"Perfect." He kisses Steve's forehead, tucking him back into his pajamas before scooping Natasha up and giving her a bottle of juice to clear her mouth. Natasha has a lot of bottles, everything from drinkable soups to carefully mixed White Russians. She pulls away and he catches a drip of cranberry juice before it can roll down her neck, and cuddles and rocks her back into a doze. Steve leans on him and is very quiet, watching Natasha's big eyes blink shut. When she's safely in her crib again, Bruce turns to Steve and smiles.

"Always such a good boy." Steve beams, and cuddles Bruce, softly telling him about his dreams, and how he likes being a good big brother to Natasha, someone Daddy can trust to help him. Bruce can only agree, stroking his hair. Everything is so quiet and warm that he nods off again for a moment, only to raise his head and see Clint in the doorway. He's clutching his teddy bear in one arm, the thumb of the other hand crammed into his mouth, eyes full of unshed tears. 

"Oh, honey," Bruce murmurs, reaching out to him. "Come here." Clint does, crawling into his arms, resting on the other side of his chest from Steve. "What's wrong?" Bruce murmurs, and Clint whines, clinging to him, bear squished between them.

"Bad dream," he whimpers into Bruce's chest. Steve reaches over and rubs his back.

"We'll protect you, Clint."

Bruce smiles. "Yeah." He kisses the top of Clint's head. "Daddy's not gonna let anything happen to you." Clint wiggles happily, and stays where he is, sucking his thumb and calming down. They all doze together for a while, Pepper absent and Tony and Thor still asleep in their own beds.


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, get up! Get up get up getupgetup!" Tony has wrapped both hands around Bruce's wrist and is shaking him awake.

"Mmrrggffl?"

"I'm hungry, get up!"

"Shh. Don't wake the baby, sweetheart. C'mere." Tony scrambles onto the bed, worming his way between Clint and Bruce. Bruce chuckles and hugs him. "Mmm, it's good to see you, baby boy. What do you want for breakfast?"

"Bacon!" He whisper-yells, wriggling. "And oatmeal."

"That does sound good, Daddy," Clint says, hugging his brother.

"Then that's what we'll have. Let's all go to the kitchen quietly, so I can feed you before the baby wakes up."

They do, Bruce sitting them all down around the table and getting everyone fed. And then Thor comes thundering down the stairs with a big grin on his face, grabbing Bruce in a hug. "Good morning, Daddy. Is there enough for me?"

"Of course there is, love. Sit down."

He gets Thor settled and fed before Natasha wakes up and squalls, cooing and clinging when Bruce comes to get her. "Ssshhh, ssshh, there's a good girl. We're gonna go have breakfast. Yes we are." He kisses her forehead and carries her into the kitchen, putting her in Steve's arms as he heats up a bottle of tomato bisque, screwing on one of the nipples with a wider hole for food. "Want to feed your sister, Stevie?"

"Yes, Daddy." Steve blushes and happily feeds his baby sister, half hard and getting more so as she wiggles in his lap, making happy little noises as she sucks down soup.

Bruce chuckles. "I guess you two really want to play together today."

"I want to play with the baby too," Clint says, just a hint of a whine in it.

"Of course," Bruce says, hugging him. Natasha coos, and finishes her soup. Steve gives her some water, and then carries her into the other room, laying her on the couch and stroking her hair. The others hurry up and finish their breakfasts. They're not supposed to bring anything spillable out of the kitchen, but Thor looks so pitiful at the idea of not getting to watch the others with Natasha that Bruce relents and lets him bring his mixing bowl of oatmeal out, scarfing it down as he watches Steve tenderly unsnap Natasha's pajamas. He reaches between her legs and she wiggles, thighs squeezing his hand.

"She's too small for anything inside her, remember," Bruce says, leaning on the back of the couch and rubbing Steve's back.

"Yes, Daddy," Steve says, nuzzling between Natasha's breasts. She babbles happily, rocking against Steve's hand until she lets out a gasping, birdlike little cry, coming. Steve shivers and licks his fingers clean, sharing with Clint when Clint grabs his hand. Steve kisses his little brother, and Clint sighs.

"I want more," Clint whispers, and Bruce smiles.

"There's plenty." And there is, Natasha is incredibly wet. Clint gets to work licking her until she comes again, making happy little noises. Clint purrs, wriggling his hips happily, rutting a little against the floor, and finally Thor can't take it anymore, setting his breakfast aside and pouncing on his baby brother, grinding up against his ass and making him whimper.

Bruce shudders and pulls the lube out of his pocket. "Here, boys. Let me help you." He's rock hard by now, and Steve and Tony both whimper, staring at his cock as he kneels and slicks Thor up, sliding two fingers into Clint, making sure his sweet little boy is ready for Thor. Clint gasps and buries his face between Natasha's legs again, grinding back onto Bruce's hand.

"Daddy…" Thor whines, and Bruce kisses him.

"Hush, baby. I'm just making sure that Clint is ready for you."

"Ready, Daddy," Clint gasps, "please…" He trails off and then groans deep in his chest as Bruce guides Thor into him. Natasha coos and clumsily pats Clint's head as he rests it on her thigh, whimpering as Thor works deeper and deeper. Bruce sits back and eases himself out of his pants, hissing softly at the heavy ache of his cock.

"I wanna suck Daddy's cock!"

"No, I want to!"

Bruce sighs, because Steve and Tony always get like this. "Both of you stop fussing and share." There's certainly enough room for two people on Bruce's cock, and each of his boys attacks one side, licking and sucking and fighting again over who gets to put the tip in his mouth. Bruce groans and melts back into his chair as they realize they can both do it by kissing around the tip. Bruce shivers, and pets them idly, watching as Thor fucks Clint into the floor as he licks Natasha, who coos and babbles and squirms happily. Bruce is so glad to see all his babies getting along, and groans deep in his chest as Tony steals his tip and sucks him deep, leaving Steve to huff and whine and get to work on the base, sucking and actually nibbling a little, because he knows Bruce likes that.


	3. Chapter 3

Natasha comes again with a helpless little baby cry, and then squirms and pushes at Clint's head. Bruce whimpers and finds his voice. "She's had enough, sweetheart." Clint nods, and just rests his head on her thigh again, moaning as Thor fucks him so hard and so deep.

"Daddy, Daddy, Thor feels so good…" Clint gasps, and Thor beams, grinding even deeper into his baby brother.

"Good," Bruce purrs, petting Steve and Tony as they lick and suck along his length, "God, I love you all so much…"

Tony whines and sucks harder, uninhibited and messy. Bruce groans, and shakes as Clint wails, sudden and high and helpless, bucking under Thor and coming hard. Thor moans, still rocking into him but slower and more shallow now. "Good?"

"Good," Clint gasps, and mewls as Thor holds onto his hips and fucks into him a little faster. "Please, big brother," he whispers, "please use me, use me, you feel so good…" When Thor comes, grinding deep into Clint and roaring, it triggers an aftershock that makes Clint whine and twitch. Bruce shudders, and warns Tony, who pulls away and lets Bruce come all over his face. Steve whimpers, and starts licking him clean. Bruce shudders, stroking their hair and telling them both what good boys they are. Steve blushes and Tony grins, both of them achingly hard. Cleaned off, Bruce tucks himself back into his pants.

"Now you two need to help each other while Daddy rests." Natasha starts bawling as Clint fastens her pajamas again, making him look dismayed. "And takes care of the baby," he coos, going over and gathering Natasha into his arms. "Tired, honey?" She makes a negative sound and squirms. "Oh. Changing time?" Natasha doesn't actually use her diapers, preferring the feel of them clean and dry, but she babbles an affirmative, gazing up at him. Clint watches, thumb in his mouth. "It's okay," Bruce tells him, "she just needs a new diaper. Thor's in charge until I get back, okay?"

"Okay, daddy," Clint mumbles, and climbs into Thor's lap as Steve and Tony start to whine. Bruce smiles. "I'll be back before you know it." He carries Natasha to the closest bathroom, opening her pajamas and taking off her diaper before setting her on the toilet and supporting her, wiping her dry when she finishes. Natasha takes care of herself for shit, but it's usually just urine when she's a baby, so much of her nutrition liquid. Now Bruce carefully wipes and dries her waxed pussy, gathering her into his arms again and giving her mound a kiss before pulling her diaper back up and fastening her pajamas while she babbles and coos, patting him with her mitts. Bruce coos back, holding her close and rocking her a little before carrying her out again.

Tony is whimpering, wrapped around Steve and moaning as his big brother fucks him hard and slow, whining softly. His eyes are huge as he gazes down at Tony, and Bruce smiles carefully laying Natasha on the couch where Thor and Clint can cuddle her as he kneels beside his boys. "Need any help?"

"Please, Daddy," Tony whimpers, and coos as Bruce slides two fingers into his mouth. Tony loves having something to suck on while he gets fucked, and looks up at Bruce with big, glassy eyes, black swallowing the brown. He whimpers and mewls and then he's coming, practically choking himself on Bruce's fingers as he bucks under Steve, who whines and ruts into him, close but so far away until Bruce presses his spit-slick fingers to Steve's hole and then deep inside, stroking him until he wails and empties himself into Tony.

When all of them can move again, it's time for baths. The tub is big enough for all of them, and the boys get in first, Bruce coming after them with Natasha in his arms. He tests the temperature first to be sure it's cool enough for the baby's delicate skin, and then climbs in, purring as he sinks into the warm water. Tony giggles and splashes him from his right side, Natasha's head resting on his left shoulder. She fusses a little but doesn't bawl as some of the water hits her, and Bruce chuckles, gently splashing Tony. "Don't bother the baby, sweetheart."

Tony pouts, and Bruce reaches for him with his free arm, hugging him close. "I love you, little one." Tony coos at that, and snuggles closer.

"Love you, Daddy," he whispers. Bruce kisses the top of his head, then turns to Clint, who's pawing at his arm.

"Yes, baby?"

"Want kiss."

"Of course, honey. Come closer." Bruce spreads his legs so Clint can get between them and lean over Natasha's body to kiss his Daddy on the mouth, hungry and sloppy. Bruce shivers, and presses his tongue into Clint's mouth. Clint sucks on it and moans, shivering and starting to get hard again. Thor chuckles.

"Daddy, we might as well not bathe at all."

"We can't give up like that, Thor," Bruce says, laughing and nuzzling Clint's neck. "We have to at least try."


	4. Chapter 4

After their bath they play some board games and then Clint can't stand it anymore and attacks his Daddy, whimpering that he's been a good boy and needs Daddy to fuck him. Tony shudders and starts pouting again, because he wants Daddy to fuck him, too. Bruce comes up with a compromise, because Daddy can fix everything. Tony stretches out on his back and Clint straddles him, both of them swallowing each other's desperate little whimpers as Clint's cock rubs along Tony's. Bruce shudders, watching them and slicking himself with lube. He starts with Tony because Tony needs less prep, little size queen that he is. He makes an impatient noise at the first exploratory finger, and Bruce gives in, immediately replacing it with his cock, making Tony cry out.

"Oh, _Daddy_ ," he breathes, staring up at Bruce. Bruce shudders and leans down to kiss him, squishing Clint between them as he sinks into Tony. He fucks Tony for a while, working slick fingers into Clint until Clint is relaxed enough to take him. Sure of that, Bruce starts to switch between them, groaning as he pulls out of Clint's heat to sink back into Tony. He varies the timing and his rhythm, fucking both of them as Steve watches with big eyes, legs spread wide across Thor's lap as he rocks up and down on Thor's cock. Natasha is leaning against Thor's side, chewing on her mitts as she watches.

Clint comes first, sobbing and whimpering, "Daddy," over and over as Bruce fucks him through it before moving to Tony's hole again and driving him over the same edge with a few deep, brutal thrusts. Thor groans and ruts into Steve, coming with a low cry and leaving Steve hanging on the edge, heartbeat visible in his cock as he whimpers and squirms Bruce shudders, carefully sliding out of Tony, still hard. 

"Come to Daddy, baby," he says, reaching for Steve, and Steve whines, pulling off of Thor and crawling over to lie next to Tony and kissing him hungrily as Bruce settles between Steve's legs.

"It feels so good, big brother," Tony whispers, nuzzling Steve. "Daddy's cock feels so good."

Steve whimpers and then groans as Bruce pushes into him. "Daddy…"

"You feel so good, baby boy. So good," Bruce gasps, determined to get Steve to come first even though he feels like he's going to explode. Steve mewls and tightens on him, and a few moments later he's coming all over himself without anyone touching his cock. Natasha whimpers and starts to fuss before Thor gathers her into his arms and gropes her breasts through her soft pink pajamas and then unfastens them and reaches between her legs. She coos and rocks on his fingers, squirming happily as she watches Bruce fuck Steve for a last few shaky strokes before grunting deep in his chest and grinding hard into Steve, making him squeak.

"All right?" Bruce murmurs when he can speak again. Steve just nods, beaming.

After that, Bruce can finally get some lunch made. Macaroni and cheese casserole with broccoli in it for the boys, a bottle of thin cheese soup with broccoli puree for Natasha. She gulps it hungrily, and Bruce burps her afterward, just to be safe. Sure enough, she has swallowed some air, and belches quietly as the others giggle. Bruce just rolls his eyes, and eats his own portion with Natasha in his lap.

After lunch they play board games with getting to be the baby's special pacifier the next time she wants one as a prize, and Tony is able to collect after dinner. Before bed they watch the old cartoons that Steve likes even when he isn't little. Natasha goes to bed first, because babies need lots of sleep. Bruce sits with her and sings a soft lullaby, waiting for her to really be asleep before rejoining the boys. They go to bed a couple of hours later, Bruce tucking each one into his own bed. Tony wants a last handjob, and Steve wants a kiss and a lullabye. Clint insists on being rocked to sleep, the littlest after Natasha, and Thor wants a story. Bruce tucks him in and tells him one of the innumerable versions of Cinderella. 

After Bruce gets Thor to sleep, he checks on the others and finds Tony very drowsy but still awake. "Daddy?"

"Yes, honey?" Bruce murmurs, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I wish Pepper was here." Poor Pepper is off on a business trip, but there's a chance it will run short rather than long and she'll be able to join them on Sunday.

"I do too, honey. She might make it to tomorrow, though. And you know she's thinking of us even if she doesn't."

Tony nods, and yawns. "Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Will you sing to me?"

"Sure, baby," Bruce murmurs, and sings very softly as he strokes Tony's hair, lulling him down to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Sunday morning is much the same as Saturday, except Natasha wakes up in her crib and the boys are quieter and better about not waking the baby. It's after lunch when Pepper calls. Bruce beams, and tells the others that Pepper is coming home. She didn't specify whether she would be coming as Mama or big sister, but all of them will be glad to see either one. Tony gets so keyed up that Daddy needs to suck him off to calm him down, and then everyone wants one and all six of them stay pretty busy for the next two hours. Pepper arrives after that, looking harried and happy to be home. Bruce meets her on a lower floor, kissing her and not taking her rolling bag because Pepper likes to handle her own luggage.

"Glad to be back?"

"Oh, you know it." She sighs, and leans into him. "It's good to be back."

"Do you know if you're going to be Mama or big sister?"

"Not yet. I'm going to go to my own room, shower and see what happens."

"All right. Are you hungry?"

"Ugh, not at all. I can definitely last until dinner."

Bruce nods and kisses her again, going back up to the others. An hour later, Pepper joins them. She's the only one of Bruce's babies who has two roles. Each one has its own costume, and Bruce knows immediately that big sister has come to join them today. As Mama Pepper wears comfortable long skirts, soft, soft blouses she can unbutton to suckle the baby, and minimal, naturalistic makeup. Today she comes in wearing a tiny plaid skirt that barely covers her ass, a heavy studded belt that rides low, and a thin, ribbed white tank top with no bra and one of Tony's black ties worn loose. Her makeup is bold and artificial, redder than red lips and heavy black around her eyes. Her hair is loose and back to its natural red-gold, and she really does look young, with her long legs like a deer's as she clops forward on a pair of high, black platform sandals.

"Pepper, what the hell are you wearing?" In this role her skirt lengths are coded. This short means she wants him to disapprove and the belt means that he should maybe even spank her a little. None of them do anything too rough in these roles. Natasha whips Bruce until the blood comes sometimes, but too much pain and punishment in this space would feel like a betrayal of all their little selves.

"Like it, Daddy?"

"That skirt is too short and you know it, young lady."

Pepper tosses her head. "I don't care."

"You're not too big for me to spank, Pepper."

She sasses back again, of course, and Bruce takes her over his knee, giving her ten gentle swats on her bare ass while the others look on and she blushes. She gets an extra one for not wearing anything under the skirt, and then Bruce helps her stand again and leads her to the kitchen by her tie, bending her over the table.

"D-daddy?"

"You could have just asked, Pepper. You're not too big to play with Daddy, either."

Pepper whimpers and spreads her legs, groaning as Bruce slides into her. "Ohh… I thought I was getting too old for games, Daddy."

"Mm, never." He grinds into her deeply and has her wailing by the time he comes, shaking. Tony goes next, then Clint and Thor and Steve, all of them whimpering and shyly asking Daddy for directions. And then following them until Pepper is a fucked-out mess, covered in come, hair hanging in her eyes and all her clothes on the floor except for the shoes and the tie, which has been serving as a leash, because Pepper likes that.

By the time they're done it's time for dinner, and Bruce holds and soothes Pepper for a while before she goes to shower again. "Mama's coming home in a little while," she tells the others on her way out, and they beam at her. Natasha has been watching this entire time and is sucking on her mitts again, squirming. Bruce would help her out, but he needs to make dinner first. Halfway through the preparations, Pepper comes to join him, makeup redone. She's dressed in a soft blue blouse and a brown skirt, and smiles softly at him.

"Have the babies been good?"

"Very good."

She helps him cook for a while, and then Natasha squalls from the next room and Pepper rushes to her. "Sshh," she says, taking her out of Thor's arms, "Mama's here, there's a good girl. Are you hungry, baby?" Natasha snuffles and makes negative noises, clumsily pawing at Pepper's tits until she sits down and opens her blouse, settling Natasha in her lap and helping her to latch onto one nipple. Soon Clint joins in on the other side, and Bruce pauses in the doorway before announcing dinner, just watching as the two deadliest people he knows cling to Pepper and suckle gently, like they've never done anything else. They'll be back to normal on Monday along with everyone else including Bruce, and he cherishes the moment while he can.


End file.
